The Assignment
by The Winged Tormentor of Ra
Summary: Yugi,Joey, Tristen,Tea and Carmen have to do a group reporton a business-themed video, what could be better than 'The Business World Uncovered' staring our very own Seto Kaiba. Rating PG-13 for innuendo and Seto's potty mouth
1. The video

The Assignment

Summary - Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Carmen have to write a report on a business-themed video for economics class, what could be better than ' The Business World _Uncovered _' starting our very own Seto Kaiba ?

Disclaimer- I don't own Seto Kaiba or any of the other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but I do own the video and Carmen.

Part one - The Video 

Game start  --

It was another brisk autumn Friday afternoon in the town of Domino and sitting in their economics class were five familiar teen ; Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Carmen. Across the room sat the king of games archrival, the cantankerous C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba.

They'd been taking notes on supply and demand all hour and it was almost time for school to let out for the day. The teacher switched off the overhead," A-hem, class ," he announced, " We're going to have a weekend assignment ...". A groan resounded amongst the student, the teacher continued, " I want you to divide into groups of four to five and write a report on a business oriented video ," he finished.

Needless to say no one was thrilled, Joey turned back to Yugi and the others, " I guess this means we're workin' together , " he drawled.

" Yeah, I guess so ," agreed Yugi, since it was the most convenient scheme, they all knew each other and they were going to hang out anyway.

" We can stop at the video shop after school ," said Tea.

" And we could meet at my house, or yours Yugi ," chimed in Carmen.

" It's all worked out then ," concluded the blond.

BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The five adolescents entered a video store called Flicks-R-We, pointed out by Joey and Tristen. " Yea, dis is where me n Tristen get all our porn !" he beamed proudly, Tea looked at them with repugnance, while Carmen merely rose an eyebrow in question. Tristen agreed, " Uh-huh, this is the only place in the city that will rent'em to minors ,".

" Try to stay on track guys ," scolded the russet-haired girl maternally.

" Yeah, yeah ," brushed off Joey as he and Tristen wandered off to browse, Tea, Yugi and Carmen followed to suit.

" Hmm ," hummed the cherry-haired girl as her eyes glazed over the selection, _Nope, no luck here either_ and moved on to the next row of movie, when she saw one that caught her attention. From the title and the picture in front of it, it certainly _looked _like a 'business-orientated' film. It was a picture of Seto infront of his company, looking as disgruntled as usual, so she grabbed it and went to find the others.

Joey and Tristen hadn't found anything entertaining enough to rent and Tea had found one also called 'Economics can be fun !'. Now, ever since Battle City, she and Carmen were at ends about _everything_, mostly because Carmen had developed a sort of 'crush' on Yugi. So of course she wanted to rent _her _movie and Carmen wanted to rent her own pick. " I guess we'll just have to vote ," said Tea irritated, " Alright, everyone who wants to choose mine, say 'aye'," and raised her hand.

" I'm goin' with Tea's, I ain't watchin' anythin with rich boy in it ," said Joey.

" C'mon Joey, have some pride, " diverged Tristen, " I'm going with Carmen's pick ,".

" Me too ," agreed Yugi, not wanting to watch some kiddie titled video.

" Mine it is !" announced the amber-eyed teen, while Tea seethed inwardly,

" Let's get to the front desk then ,".

The next day they all met at Yugi's house, his grandpa was down stairs in the shop, busy with customers, since kids usually get paid on Friday. The amethyst-eyed teen had made a bag of popcorn for his hungry friends, Joey and Tristen had two bags of Cheez-O crunchies. Once the five of them were all situated, Carmen grabbed the video and popped it in.

About five minutes into the video Carmen realized she'd made a horrible blunder, because at about this time the movie showed its true colors, the top had come off, quite literally.

Followed by the bottoms and ...

" NOOOO ! IT BUUURRNNS ," howled Carmen, falling off of her seat on the couch to the floor, pretending to scratching her eyes out.

" Whoa, I didn't thing money bags was inta this sorta thing ," said Joey with a shock.

On the other hand, Tristen stared at the images on the scene in awe, " Kaiba is a ..._god_ !". Silence befell the group, looking at Tristen as thought he were possessed. " What ?".

There was a knock on the door, it was Yugi's grandpa, " Is every thing okay kids ?" he asked through the door, " sounds like someone burned themselves ,".

" Everything's fine Grampa ," Yugi called back, getting up and switching off the VCR before the he decided to come in. Carmen was rolling on the ground, evidently the shock of it was too much to handle and she had fallen into a fit of laughter.

TBC . . .


	2. How to Torture Seto Kaiba

The Assignment

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Seto has 'asked' me to announce publicly that he never starred in ' The Business World _Uncovered_ ' , but Carmen is mine.

Part two - How to torture Seto Kaiba

Monday rolled around and a certain unsuspecting C.E.O. strided into his first hour. Everything seemed relatively normal, That mutt Joey was sitting in the back snickering about something with Carmen and Yugi. _Tch... why do they even hangout with that third-rate hack_ ? he said to himself as he took his seat.

Without a second thought, he took out a book and began to read, or at least he tried, its hard to concentrate when someone's eyes are boring into your back. It was really quite irritating, Seto glared out of the corner of his eye and saw Tristen gazing up at him as if he were Jesus or something. " What are you looking at ?" he growled darkly.

The other teen's face lit up, " Aa ba he be do que eh ," he said pointed dumbly. Tea brushed past them both on her way to her seat and Seto grabbed her arm.

" One of your strange friends is acting extra strange ," he drawled, Tea's cheeks became unusually rosy and pulled out of his grasp sharply, going her seat. _Weird_ he thought.

" Teach me master! Teach me the ways !!" cried Tristen, grabbing onto Seto's leg. The young corporate president looked down at other teen at his feet with disgust and tried to shake him off, but Tristen held on firmly.

Joey took one look at Kaiba's interesting new 'growth' and burst into laughter, falling out of his desk. The icy-eyed young man turned and glared at the three other duelists, Yugi gulped nervously and inched back, Carmen bit back her snickering, but some small giggles managed to slip though. Satisfied with sufficiently intimidating his rivals(well, all except for Joey) he sat back down.

Later on, while the CEO pulled out The Bridges of Madison County and was reading in peace until... " Psst...Kaiba ," called Joey in a hushed voice, beckoning with his finger. _Grr, can't that idiot just keep his damn mouth shut_ thought Seto begrudgingly, refusing to look up from his paperback.

" Psssst!...Kaiba!" the blonde persisted irkingly.

_Just ignore him Seto_ thought russet-haired teen to himself, grating his teeth together irritatedly.

" PSSSST...Kaiba !!" hissed Joey, raising his voice slightly, still beckoning with his finger. Seto growled in fustration, slamming his book down and storming over to the infuriating blond.

" What the HELL do you want Wheeler !?" he sneered, now quite wound up.

" Ha ha ha, I knew if I fingered ya long enough ya'd come ," Joey laughed. Seto rose an eyebrow inquisitively _Huh_ ? he growled again and stormed back to his seat.

Carmen had just sat down at a lunch table and was reading a Mars graphic novel while she waited for Joey, Tristen Yugi and Tea to get through the lunch line. Suddenly a certain extremely grumpy CEO sat down across from her, his icy blue eyes boring a hole through her reading material. " Alright, what the HELL is so funny ," he ordered.

" Oh, Seto, how are you _ahem_ doing today ?" she replied looking over her book.

" Grrah! that's what I'm talking about !" he snapped wildly, " Those...those little inside jokes! The fingering, and the 'doing'! I'd like to know what the _fuck_ is so fucking funny !".

" What are you talking about Seto-kun ?" she replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but the CEO wasn't buying it.

" Don't pull the naive act with me, I _know_ you know ," he barked, her avoidance was getting tiresome, " I saw you and Wheeler snickering this morning ,". Oh, giggles rose up in her chest with the memory.

" Don't worry Seto, everything will become clear ," she said, swallowing her laughter with great difficulty.

" Don't give me that cryptic pod people bull ," Seto roared, not caring that he was beginning to attract stares from student sitting nearby, having never seen him lose his cool.

" Oh, there's Yugi and them ," she said, gesturing over to her company, exasperated and angry, he stood up and walked away. The last thing he needed was the mutt making things worse. Yugi and the other sat down.

" What was dat about Carmen ?" inquired Joey, having seen Kaiba leave in a tizzy. The amber-eyed girl smiled and replied :

" Oh, he was wondering if we could duel sometime ," she said nonchalantly, " share experience, swap strategies, you know, shop talk ,".

" WHHAATT !!" cried Joey, falling out of his chair, everyone had a good laugh at the blond expense. Of course Carmen had only been joking, but as they say ; simple mind, simple pleasures.

Ah, Economics, the last class of the day. The teacher was having a represenitive from each group present the report. Since Tea was the best at public speaking, she was volunteered, much to her displeasure. " Miss Gardner, please come to the front of the class and read you paper to the class ," said the teacher. Tea gulped, she was _so_ dead.

The auburn-haired girl cleared her throat loudly, nervously, " Um, the video my group watched was the, uh, Business world uncovered ," Seto's head snapped up from the desk and his eyes widened, _just slightly_, " It was very informative. We learned about the law of supply and demand, which is when people tell you what they want and you give it to them. The business world is a dog-eat-out world where the one with the biggest package wins. We learned its not what you wear, but what underneath it all that's really important," the young CEO face was a twisted contortion of rage and shock, _ Please Tea, don't screw this up_ she said to herself. "And the best thing for a businessperson to keep in mind, is not to forget all the little people you've slept on, " _oh no_, it just sort of... slipped out and she stumbled over herself to cover it up, " I mean _stepped_ on, stepped on. Yes, all the people you _stepped_ on ,".

" Dog eat out ?" repeated Tristen, indicating to Joey, " You mean that blond guy on the tape was...you ?".

" WHAAAT?! That's just sick man ," retorted Joey with repulsion.

Carmen sighed and turned to Yugi, " We should've known what kinda movie it was when Joey said that's where he and Tristen get all their porn ,".

The End .

Winged Tormentor : Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Oh this was soo funny, (singing to the tune of 'All Star') Seto, he's a porn star, rip your pants off, get laid !

Seto : You are a demented animal.

Winged Tormentor : Aww, aren't you sweet, anyhow, thanks to my sister SadClownofDarkness for the all the little people quote. Please review.


End file.
